The Purple Kiss
by Halowriter8785
Summary: When Jess a.k.a Aphmau blows a tire and stops to get help does she find the love of her life?Will that love stay?
1. Chapter 1

**Trigger warnings possibly**

 **this is the first chapter of my first story**

 **please tell me if it sucks it probably does but if it doesn't I'll try to upload another**

 **chapter every Wednesday**

It was late that night I was watching t.v and being almost uninterested because I had watched the movie a thousand times.  
I was single I had 1st dates in the past and such but they almost never went anywhere.I always thought it was because how  
socially awkward I was.I was home schooled as a kid and I hated being around people I preferred setting in front of my  
computer playing the new trending indie game or building one of my parents would jokingly call me a hermit  
I usually shrugged them about 16 i started noticing what they were talking about.I did have one friend  
but his parents were dicks so he almost never could come over we didn't hang out much other than when he did.  
we kept in touch through Facebook and night I turned 18 both my parents had severe heart attacks  
my dad died first I was grief stricken in the back of my mind I thought "if you had just stopped smoking"  
but that stayed there i still think to this day if I had gotten them to quit maybe they would have  
lasted Mom died 4 hours later and the doctor had confirmed later on what I thought that night  
that it was the smoking after all the trauma I thought back to when I was young and they caught me with  
cigarettes I thought how stupid I left me the house it was paid off so I decided to live there  
for a been living their for five years now.I left their bedroom the way it was the  
night they passed I didn't change anything about it.I got a bachelors degree in computer science from home  
and my a+ I'm fairly wealthy since I live I was half Watching this movie half  
watching You tube on my tablet when suddenly I heard a knock at the door.I thought  
"did i invite nick over earlier?" (nick being the friend i was talking about)  
I got up and walked over to the door to look through my peephole and besides seeing rain there  
was a girl standing their with long brown hair and a purple coat and jeans on and .I opened the door  
and she said "Hi" I said "Hello" in an almost questioning voice  
"Could you help me?"  
"What do you need help with?"  
"My tire popped and I don't have a jack"  
"Ill change it for you but come in out of the rain"  
She came in and said "How rude of me my name is Jess"  
"Hi my name is David"  
I then started to think "I know her voice But i cant quite place it"  
"make yourself comfortable would you like something to drink?"  
"Do you have Coffee?"  
"Yes do you like sugar?"  
She said "Yes two teaspoons please"  
I went and got us both coffee and sat down next to her on the couch  
I said "So Jess what happened to your tire?"  
She said "I don't know it just exploded and then I came to the nearest house I could see"  
"Do you live around hear?"  
"No I'm hear for the comic con and expo"  
"Cool I love the expo but comic con is to comic based"  
She giggled a bit and said"Yea I prefer the expo also my friends like the con so I go to it to"  
I asked "What do you do for work"  
She thought for a minute and said"I make videos on the internet"  
I laughed and said"You might need to work on that a bit I'm just guessing You tube right?"  
As soon as i said that it clicked in my brain like a light switch I knew who I was talking to.  
Before she had a chance to say anything I blurted out "Please don't take me for a fanboy but I love your work"  
She could see it on my face when I noticed her As Aphmau  
As soon as I said what I said the room became very tense she didn't seem happy.  
I said sincerely "Im sorry I bet you get that all the time"  
She giggled and said"you would think so right? But its part of the job."  
We laughed and talked about her channel for a very long time and  
How I never thought I would meet a you tuber the rain had stopped hours ago  
but we were having a great time so I didn't say anything.  
The sun was rising I Checked my phone and saw that it was 7a.m.  
She asked what I was doing I said "Checking the time its 7 A.M" she said"oh crap really?"  
I said "yea I guess I should change your tire now"  
She said "Ok great I have to get to my hotel and change and get to comic con  
the guys are gonna meet me their would you like to come with me?"  
"Would you like for me to come with you?"  
She said "Yea I would This was a fun date"  
I thought to myself as I was changing her tire "She said date right? A girl wanting to take me to comic con? Hmm dating a you tuber?  
and who was she talking about friends? The guys?"  
Then it hit me I almost gasped out loud in my mind I was screaming with "oh my god"  
I asked "who are you talking about the guys?"  
She said "Other you tubers you might know of them"


	2. Chapter 2

I asked before she said anything else "are you talking about Adam,Jin,Ross,and Barney?"  
She said "yea so you've heard of them?"  
I wanted to scream at her almost but I kept my composure"Yea its how I found your channel from watching Adams videos"  
"so I'm guessing there will be an ihop visit in our future?"  
She said "with Ross around of course"  
We both laughed as I finished the tire She hugged me when I was done.  
When she let go of me I said "so we are dating?"  
She said"I guess,I'll pull My car in while you get ready OK?"  
"Ok" I walked in and up to my bathroom and took everything but my underwear off  
and went to my room and put on gray basketball shorts and a shirt that  
was high lighter yellow greenish and walked out of my house and to her car.  
I got in and she asked if I was hungry I said I was starving  
"so what do you want to eat?"  
"what do you want to eat?"  
"Mc donalds breakfast if that's alright"  
"That sounds good"  
We drove over to Mc donalds and ordered.  
She said "are you excited to meet them?"  
I said "how could i not be"  
"some people hate meeting new people"  
"well when its someone like that its different"  
The cashier said"thatll be 14.97"  
Jess tried t ograb for her wallet and I said "let me pay"  
She said "dont worry about it"  
Before I could interject she had handed the card over.  
"Dangit J-"  
before I could finish she kissed me I blushed and  
stopped struggling She stopped and said  
"Don't worry about it its fine"  
"Ok I like your technique of stopping my talking"  
She giggled. We got our food and parked and ate.  
I said"you know that was my first kiss right?"  
She said "Ever?"  
and started laughing but in a way I could  
tell she was'nt trying to be mean.  
"yea am I any good at it?"  
she said "well let me test that out"  
She kissed me again this time I was sort of ready we kissed for a bit  
then I pulled away and said  
"I woulde'nt mind setting hear and making out with the attractive youtuber setting  
beside me all day but are'nt you on a schedule?"  
She blushed and said "Oh yea maybe we should get going"  
On the way to the convention center she asked  
"Have you ever thought about being a youtuber?"  
"yea but I could never get more than 10 or 11 subscribers"  
"well at least you tried"  
"I think my problem was i never edited it was just uncut footage"  
"No it might have been the genre were you doing gaming and commentaries?"  
"Yea"  
We pulled in right after I said that  
I said "So where are we meeting them"  
She said "In the vip room,After we get done here can I come home with you?"  
"Of course but if your planning on staying over not saying that  
you are don't we need to stop by your hotel?"  
"Maybe one more date before we get that far"  
we both giggled just loud enough for each other to hear  
"Maybe we can have a proper date tonight"  
She said "That sounds great"  
As we reached the multiple double doors.


	3. Chapter 3

**I know i lied but every day now is next chapter**

 **I write a lot at once so one every day**

 **if you want more than that tell me**

As we walked into the convention center I felt at home with all the nerdy people  
and i was thinking while standing in line"I only knew this girl for 24 hours  
yet I trusted her like I knew her all of my life I wonder if she felt the same way?"  
I snapped into reality when she walked over grabbed my hand and said follow me  
like I had any other choice we ran past the security guards and down the hallway to  
the vip room I thought to my self "oh yea you stupid idiot your with a youtuber and possibly  
a panel speaker of course no lines,oh wait am I gonna have to go on stage with her?"  
before i could ask my question I was shaking hands with Adam and the rest and giving  
a hug to Alesa they were all setting on a big round leather couch everyone sat back  
down me and Jess included I was just sitting quietly staring at the youtubers having  
their conversation and then I was asked a question  
I said "what?"  
again I was lost in thought so I heard nothing  
Adam asked "how did you guys meet?"  
I was shocked that adam was talking to me  
so I choked up my words "Her t-tire b-blew"  
He stopped me "whats wrong are you alright?"  
"its just your you talking to anyone makes me nervous but talking  
famous people like you guys its hard once i figured out that Jess  
was Jess I almost exploded and then she was talking about this and I was like-  
and he stopped me again  
in a calm voice he said "Chill out we are all people just because  
we are who we are it doesen't make us different"  
"Ok I'll try"  
"So I'll ask again because you're earlier answer made no  
sense at all how did you guys meet?"  
I thought hard and got the courage to say "her tire blew and she came to my door  
to ask for help and we ended up talking all night"  
"well the circumstances were not perfect but it worked"  
Jin had been talking to Ross and barney pretty much since we had gotten there.  
We all continued talking for about an hour.  
He whispered something to Adam and they all four stood up  
Jess must have been thinking the same thing as me because she asked  
"what are you guys doing?"  
Adam answered"Jess don't you remember we have a panel to go speak at"  
"Oh yea i almost forgot"  
I was petrified as she looked over at me thinking she might ask me to go with her.  
"So are you gonna come up with us?"  
I asked Adam"Do you guys really want a no name up there with you  
I heard what you said but the fans plus isn't their gonna be fans  
of Jess' out their ones that would rip me to pieces if they found out?"  
"Of course your Jess' boyfriend right?"  
I looked at Jess almost questioningly she smiled and blushed so I said  
"Yea but what about the fans?"  
"If there are any that try and get to you We'll let barneys goat take care of them"  
Barney quickly answered "Yes goat will kick them in the throat"  
We all giggled a bit.I thought to myself  
"Adam is so much different from when he is in videos and in real life"  
As we got to the stairwell to the stage


	4. Chapter 4

We were waiting their by the stairs while the last of the people flooded in.  
I started thinking to myself "Ok you can do this its not that many people I'm sure"  
I said "Hey Adam how many people are gonna be here?"  
He replied "2500 tickets were sold so about 2500"  
I thought to myself  
"nope you can't do this nope you can't do this nope nope nope"  
Jess must have seen the terror in my face because she said quietly  
as not to let the others know I was scared "Don't worry about it you'll be fine"  
I said also quietly "thanks for the reassurance but one good luck kiss?"  
She lightly blushed and said Ok as we sneaked away since we had time before the panel started.  
We went back to the couch and sat and kissed for about ten minutes when Jin ran over  
Jin said "Am I interupting?"  
I said "No,is it time for the panel?"  
"Yea Adam,Barney and Ross went up and they didn't see me follow you guys"  
I said jokingly "You stalker!"  
We laughed and went to get on stage.  
It was pretty normal no one seemed to notice me at first and then the QnA came up.  
The first question was some kid the first thing he said was  
"Who is that guy down at the end?"  
As he pointed at me.  
Adam starts talking before I got a chance making something up I presumed.  
"He is the new guy working with us we'll have content up containing him soon"  
I was thinking "thank you for that save Adam"  
No one else asked me any questions or any about me after that.  
After everyone gave them gifts and answered more  
questions we were on our way off stage.  
Imediately afterwards I thanked Adam for the save.  
Adam said  
"Well I was gonna ask if you wanted to come work with us"  
Stunned I just stopped walking jerking Jess back because we were holding hands.  
She asked what was wrong  
I said"Did he just say what I think He said"  
She said "I think so are you happy?"  
"YES its been my dream since I saw their office in videos it looks like so much fun"  
I said"But theirs one problem"  
"Whats the problem?"  
"well multiple problems"  
"What problems?"  
"Where am I gonna stay when I get their What about my house also I know nothing about editing"  
She said "Calm down I can help with the editing we can find you a hotel until you find a house to buy  
and you can sell your current house"  
"Ok I guess but how am I gonna move all my stuff to  
Washington and until I find a house where am I gonna put it?"  
"They are leaving earlier than me I can help you pack they can put your stuff in a  
storage container and you can get cheap furniture so leave it their."  
"When exactly are you leaving?"  
"About a week from now we'll have to get you a plane ticket to hopefully one close to me"  
She said "Hey guys are you hungry?"  
We all nodded yes  
She said "Lets go to Ihop"  
We got in her car searching for a close Ihop.


	5. Chapter 5

Jess called Adam  
"Hey Adam their is an Ihop on this exit"  
He said"Ok I'm turning"  
And hung up.  
As we entered the restraunt we were hit in the face with the  
smell of sweetness and burning oil.  
She said"I love coming to Ihop its so yummy"  
I said"I know I eat hear a lot"  
We ate,talked and had a great time in general.  
We got back in her car and got to my house in what seemed like seconds.  
I said "I cant wait to get home and sleep some,  
staying up all night always hurts my schedule."  
She said"Yea I know I'm tired to"  
"It has been great hanging out with you and the guys."  
"Yea it was fun hanging out with you to."  
"What would you like to do later?"  
"Take out and a movie?"  
"Sure that sounds great"  
Inside I was saying "please don't make me go!"  
Before I left she hugged and kissed me.  
As I said goodbye I wanted to run after her but I knew I would see her again.  
I felt attracted to her like a magnet I wanted to be around her more than anything.  
She texted me about 15 minutes later.  
"Hey what time do you want me to drop by?"  
She must be as excited about this as I am.  
"Hey 9:30 sound good?"  
"Sure that sounds great"  
"I miss you I can't wait to see you"  
"I miss you too see you later"

Immediately after that I got on Facebook.  
Thankfully my long time friend was online.

"BRO YOU WONT BELIEVE WHAT HAPPENED TO ME"  
It took him a minute to answer.  
"Whats up bro? Turn your caps off too please"  
"I went to comic con this morning that's not the  
exciting part guess who I was with all day"  
Me and nick were long time fans of Adam and Jess'  
"Who were you with?"  
"Jess Adam and the whole crew"  
It takes him a minute to respond I guess he was in disbelief.  
"Prove it"  
I sent him a picture I had taken with everyone.  
"Believe me now?"  
All he has to say is "Ill be there in 10 minutes"  
As I read this message I crack up laughing  
and sure enough 10 minutes later I hear a frantic knock.


	6. Chapter 6

I open the door and he starts hitting me with questions  
as soon as he walks throught the door his first being  
"How did this come about?"  
"Well Jess walks up to my door in the rain and asks me if  
I have a jack and she came in out of the rain"  
"So How did you getting to go to comic con with her  
come about?"  
"Well she stayed over last night but we didn't do  
things just coffee and laughing"  
"So what now?"  
"Shes coming over for dinner and a movie later"  
"Can I stay and meet her?"  
"Sure"  
So we sat and I talked about comic con and  
the events of the last 24 hours.  
3 hours flew by it was 9:30.  
"Bro She'll be here any minute Please don't act like  
a 12 year old girl at a Bieber concert" I said jokingly  
"Shut up" he also said as a joke.  
We both were laughing as I heard a knock at my door.  
"Man every knock at my door has been good lately"  
He is cracking up as I open the door to a hug.  
"Hi" She said  
"Hey" I said  
Nick quickly straightening his composure walked over to us.  
"Hello" he says  
"Hi I haven't had the pleasure of meeting you."  
"My n-name is N-Nick" He stutters a bit  
She giggles a bit.  
I say "Excuse us a minute Jess"  
I walk me and nick in the kitchen.  
"Bro chill she is just a person."  
He clears his throat and looks at me in a what-did-you-just-say Type of almost anger.  
"Bro she is famous"  
"Its not like an alien walked in my house"  
"That's easy for you to say you've met all of them"  
"I'm glad I didn't tell you the better news you would've passed out"  
He looks at me questioningly  
Before he asked I said "Don't worry about it Ill tell you later  
you need to be able to deal with this first"  
We walk back into the living room Jess is setting on my couch on her phone.  
She said "Hey guys whats up?"  
I said "We were just talking"  
Nick said "Bro I got stuff to do Ill see you later"  
I said "Ok Bro Ill see you later"  
He leaves and I set down on the couch next to Jess.  
I call the Chinese restraunt down the street and order food.  
I said"So what movie you want to watch?"  
She asks"What horror movies do you have?"  
I started remembering the first time I watched a horror movie it was with my dad.  
I handed her my movie case and by the time I walked  
into the kitchen I was almost crying.  
I thought to myself "Look at you you wimp your a  
grown man crying in your kitchen"  
I repressed those thoughts I guess by that time Jess heard me or came looking for me.  
She said in the sweetest voice I had ever heard"Whats wrong?"  
It startled me a bit.  
I was embarassed and trying to make it look like I was just getting a drink.  
She must have not believed that since she came over and gave me a hug.  
"I wish you would tell me but if you don't want to that's fine"  
I thought to myself "Its just my troubled past of death and sadness that's all."  
As I looked into her eyes.  
"Nothing I just stubbed my toe"  
If I was Jess I would have punched me.  
She look at me like she didn't believe me "You are right" my brain wanted me to say.  
After standing and staring I broke the silence.  
"I love staring in your eyes"  
She blushed a bit and said  
"I love staring in your eyes to"  
This made me blush a bit to.  
The doorbell broke our stare.


	7. Chapter 7

I held Jess' hand as we walked into the living room.  
She went and answered the door with me.  
The food person said"That'll b-b-be"  
I asked "Hey is there something wrong?"  
"Is that A-Aphmau?"  
"Yes"  
I noticed It seemed like something dawned on  
him immediately after I said that.  
She got passed me and shook his hand and the usual  
Fan stuff.  
And I paid him and we watched movie and ate I looked over  
at Jess I noticed she was on her phone.  
I said "Hey what's going on?"  
She said "Look"  
I looked the Twitter app on her phone and I saw  
thousands of tweets about us being a couple now.  
I said "Wasn't it gonna come out some time anyways?"  
She said "Yea but I was hoping it would be after I get  
out of comic con and fanboy central."  
I giggled a bit feeling also like it was my fault.  
I said "What are you going to do?"  
She says "Oh well it doesen't matter your right they would  
have figured it out at tommorows panel probably anyways."  
This caught me by suprise "another panel?" I thought to myself.  
She says "Don't worry about it lets watch the movie"  
The movie is the last thing on my mind now I have many questions.  
"I have a couple questions" I said  
She asks"What are they?"  
"First off can nick come with us tommorrow he would be psyched to go"  
"I guess but he isn't a youtuber"  
I thought to myself "Neither am I"  
I said "Do you remember when I told you about my old channel?"  
She said "Yea why?"  
"I had him playing the games and I would comentate in the background  
Sometimes it would be the other way around I found the games and uploaded mostly though"  
"So you want him to work with you?"  
"Yes exactly"  
"Ok You'll be buying his plane ticket right?"  
I thought to myself "I am glad I saved money"  
"Yea totally"  
"So have you told him yet?"  
"No but I can't wait to"  
I got on my phone and called nick he answered  
after the Third ring.  
"Bro why are you calling me at 1 in the morning?"  
"Bro you ready to get the adrenaline rush of a life time?"  
"From what?"  
"Go to comic con tommorrow me and Jess Will meet you at the door"  
"No way what time?"  
"About 7:30"  
"Ok Ill be there"


	8. Chapter 8

_I walk over to the couch and say  
"Ok so I told him about comic con but the rest I kept secret."  
She said "Ok when are you going to tell him?"  
"Probably tommorow"  
"Ok great"  
"Do you know what time it is?"  
"No what time is it?"  
"Its 1 in the morning"  
"Oh I gotta go"  
She got up and kissed me And she was on her way.  
I want to go after her but I know Ill see her tommorow.  
I clear my table turn everything off and walk up stairs.  
I take off all my clothes and take a shower.  
I get dressed and lay down to go to sleep but it was very difficult._

 _I wake up to my door opening.  
I put my shirt on and run downstairs.  
I thought to myself"Damn I must have left my door open"  
When I get downstairs Jess is standing in the doorway.  
"Thank God its you and not murderous fanboys"  
She giggles a bit and says  
"If I was murderous fanboys you would probably already be dead."  
I kissed her as we walked out the door.  
"So are you ready to go on stage as a youtubers boyfriend?"  
"Yea I was thinking maybe I shoulden't go on stage today."  
"Why I like having you their you comfort me from all the people staring at me."  
"Jess your a youtuber you post videos that get hundreds of thousands of views a day"  
"I know but this is different"  
I just stopped talking on that subject knowing I was gonna lose no matter what I say.  
We got in her car and headed to comic con.  
I said"So when are we gonna start packing my stuff?"  
She says"We can start tonight if you want"  
I said "Ok"  
We arrived at comic con Nick had somehow beat us there.  
He met us at the doors.  
I said "Hey man whats up?"  
He said"Not much man this line is gonna suck"  
I looked at Jess with a big grin and she was also grining to.  
We crack up laughing.  
He says "Why are you guys laughing?"  
I say "Nothing its something that happened yesterday By the way  
we dont have to stand in lines."  
He said "Ok so were do we go?"  
"Follow us"  
Me and Jess hold hands and walk down the hall to the Vip room.  
We enter and set down on the big round couch.  
Adam says "Hey guys whats up?"  
I yawn and say "Not much just waking up still"  
He says "So who is this?"  
I assume that he is talking about nick  
I look over at nick and say "He is my co comentater"  
Adam says"So your moving him with you?"  
I say "Well I havent asked him yet exactly"  
I look over to nick and ask "Hey bro do you wanna-  
Before I finish He says "Yes I would love to!"  
I look back at Adam "I didn't ask him yet so that he woulden't  
have a heart attack He and I are huge fans."  
Adam says"I can tell"  
Nick taps me on the shoulder and whispers  
"Bro lets go talk somewhere away from all of this"  
I excuse us and we walk over to the energy drink soda machine.  
As soon as we get there he says "Bro when were you gonna tell me?"  
I say "This was sort of my plan all along"  
"So why are we moving?"  
"Jess wants me to be closer to her and how could I leave without you"  
"So where are we gonna live?"  
"I have money saved in a bank I'm gonna buy a house and get us plane tickets"  
"What about my stuff?"  
"Just get the small essentials and leave the rest Adam and the other guys are leaving  
tommorow we are gonna send the stuff they are gonna put it in storage  
Jess is gonna stay and help me pack for the week and mine shouldent take that long and I'll  
come help you pack."  
"And my house?"  
"I'm selling mine"  
"I guess I could sell mine too."  
"Ok great"  
"What about work?"  
"Im gonna get a new pc and start my youtube channel back up mine will be gaming  
I suggest the same for you I'm hoping Adam has an office for us"  
"Ok"  
I got an energy drink for both of us and we walked back over.  
I ask"Hey Adam I have a couple questions"  
He says"What are they?"  
"First off when does the panel start?"  
"About nine what else?"  
"Do you have a spare office?"  
"Yea It should be big enough for you both to have set ups anything else?"  
"How did you keep the fangirls from murduring you when you told them about you and alesa?"  
He chuckled a bit"Well they don't respond the way you think they do"  
We all talked for quite some time getting to know everyone until about 15 minutes before  
the panel walk to the stairs the crouds noise much louder than the day before  
probably because of the tweets from last night it continues getting louder as more people  
start pouring in. _


	9. Chapter 9

I look around Nick is nowhere to be seen.  
I say "Jess have you seen nick?"  
She says "No the last time I saw him we were on the couch"  
I say "Come with me"  
As I walk back to the couch.  
Just like I thought He is setting there.  
"Bro are you coming?"  
"To the panel? With you guys? No"  
"Why you are gonna be a youtuber to"  
"Ok lets go"  
We join up with the group.  
We walk on to the stage Me and nick knots in our  
stomachs for completly different reasons.  
Nick sat on one side of me Jess on the other.  
Everything went silent it felt like half of the audiences eyes  
were on me and the other half were on Nick.  
Adam breaks the silence"Hey guys are you excited for the panel?"  
I could feel the eyes go from me it was such a relief.  
Everything went smoothly until the QnA  
The bit of the panel that I hated but  
I thought it might get easier to do at other times.  
The first person up didnt have anything to ask about either of us  
neither did the second the third said  
"Who is that on the end there?"  
He pointed at nick all the eyes were on him I could here him gulp  
I say"He is my co commentater"  
That satisfied him he sat back down  
Everything from then went smoothly nobody asking about me and Jess  
no more questions for nick after the QnA was over I relaxed in my seat  
I heard Nick softly breath a sigh of relief.  
After the panel was over Jess and I said bye to the rest who stayed  
and hung out afterwards we got to my house and started packing my clothes and  
other such items my glassware and stuff thankfully my parents never threw away  
the boxes they used when we moved in.  
I started making a profile for my house on a website to sell it and I thought  
"Why dont I keep it for a vacation home?"  
Then I had another thought "what about my car?"  
I asked Jess "What about my car?"  
Then she asked "Can you get another car and Ill take you places until you find one?"  
"I guess I decided to keep my house for vacation"  
We had thankfully finished packing in one day.  
"So Jess are you going back to your hotel?"  
She said"I could just stay"  
She grinned wickedly at me.  
I turned my phone off and took her hand as we walked up my stairs.  
I asked her "Won't everyone miss you?"  
She said "Dont worry about them" as she pulled off my shirt.  
I pulled her shirt off as I said "What about your hotel?"  
She kissed me very passionately  
I broke the kiss"Ok Ill shut up"  
I unhooked her bra and she unzipped my pants.  
I pulled her pants off she pulled mine off I layed her down  
and pulled her cute pink panties off and continued kissing her.  
She whispered in my ear "Ive loved you since we met"  
I whispered back "So have I"  
I grabbed a condom and opened it pulled off my shorts  
and put it continued to kiss as I entered her.  
She moaned quietly.  
I kept a slow steady pace as she and I came closer  
She came before I did she yelled my name which sent me over the edge.  
I kissed her from her lips to her neck.  
I held her facing towards me she fell asleep and I thought to myself  
I couldn't have gotten luckier when I met her as I fell asleep with her in my arms.


	10. Chapter 10

I wake up to Jess sleeping its bright outside.  
I turn my phone on to check the time its 9:00  
So I put my phone away and kiss Jess  
I say very gently as not to scare her  
"Baby its time to wake up"  
I run my hands through her hair  
And she opens her eyes and giggles  
"Good morning" I say quietly  
"Good morning" she says  
We kiss and lay their for about 10 minutes waking up fully.  
She breaks the silence "So what are your plans for today?"  
I say "Well first I'mma make some pancakes for us then  
I gotta help Nick pack Buy me and him plane tickets  
and start looking for a house in Washington"  
She says"Mmm pancakes sound good"  
We get up and get dressed our shirts in the hall  
and everything else scattered about.  
She goes to the bathroom and I walk down stairs.  
I get out pancake stuff and put on bacon.  
Damn bacon smells good.  
As I mix up the batter Jess scares me by walking up behind me  
and hugging me I turn around and see that its her  
I think to my self "I'm gonna have to get used to that"  
I say "You scared me"  
And she give me a hug and says "Sorry the bacon smells good though"  
I just laugh and keep hugging her my tile kitchen is cold  
and she is so warm.  
I finish up breakfast and plate it.  
She says"Damn I must have picked the right one knows how  
to cook and make love."  
We giggle a bit as she bites into a piece of bacon.  
I say"Mmm my house smells like Ihop"  
Right after I say that Jess gets a call  
From Adam.  
She talks to him I'm too busy with pancakes to listen in.  
I say after she hangs up"So whats up with the guys?"  
She says "They just got to the airport"  
"Ok you don't have to help but can you come with me to Nicks  
I would like your company"  
"Ok Ill drive too but I need to pick up the stuff from my hotel"  
I say "Ok I need to make sure he is up anyways,One more thing I  
need to put on that list"  
"What is that?"  
"I need to quit my job"  
"Oh can you call them to do that or do you need to go there?"  
"I can call them"  
I finish breakfast and call my work and quit then I call nick to see if he is awake.  
He answers almost immediately.  
He says "Hey bro"  
I say "Hey bro are you ready to get your stuff packed up?"  
"Yea I already got some of it packed"  
"Ok me and Jess will be there soon She needs to go by her hotel and grab Her stuff."  
"Bro where is she gonna stay?"  
"Shes staying with me"  
"Ok we'll talk about that later"  
I laugh and say "Bro Ill see you in a bit"  
"Ok bye"  
"Ok bye"  
After I hang up I go in behind where Jess is setting and rub  
her shoulders for a bit.  
She finishes her breakfast I clear the table.  
I ask "Do you want to take a shower with me?"  
She nods her head with a grin and we go upstairs and get naked  
in my bathroom.  
I Turn the water on warm.  
And we get in I push her against the wall and begin kissing her then  
to her neck down past her breasts with each kiss she moans lightly  
And back to her mouth I repeat the process a couple of times  
I start to finger her and kiss her at the same time and she  
moaned in my mouth while I did this  
I stopped kissing her as she came she moaned my name.  
We washed and got out She put some of my clothes on  
since she didn't have anything of her own, I didn't  
went to her hotel I helped her get her things.  
We then went to Nicks it was eleven when we arrived.  
I went up and knocked Jess behind me.  
He answered as if he was waiting on us behind the door  
I would have believed that if I hadn't heard the sprinting on the wood floor.  
"Hey Guys whats up?"  
I answer "Not much man"  
We enter Jess asks where the bathroom is.  
"Its over there"  
He asks"Why is she in your clothes?"  
I say "Take a guess"  
"No way bro really?"  
"Yea I can't believe it either"  
She comes back in the room we start making ourselves look busy.  
We pack his stuff up quick he dosen't have a whole lot  
like me we live with just the essentials.  
Nick has a truck we loaded up everything with plenty of room to spare for my stuff.  
We went and got my stuff and went to fedex We numbered all the boxes to make sure  
we get everything.  
We pay the guy he said it'll be there in 2-3 days.  
We walk out nick goes home and me and Jess are on our way to.  
I say "Jess can you move up your flight time?"  
She says "Yea but its expensive"  
"Ill pay for it I found a house and I have to be there to look at it"  
She says "No I could never let you spend that much on me"  
I say "Don't worry about it"  
I kiss her at the next stop light.


	11. Chapter 11

I wake up and Check my phone  
Its 7:00  
I lay their basking in the sunlight  
beaming in my house that is about to turn into  
a vacation home.  
I run my hands through Jess' hair.  
She jumps and says  
"Oh its just you"  
I say "Well who would it have been?"  
"The creatures from my nightmares I  
had a nightmare it was scary"  
"I'm sorry baby I didn't mean to startle you"  
"Its ok"  
She hugs me.  
We get up as she takes a shower I pack the rest of my small  
stuff that I am going to send before we leave Xbox 360  
pc and a few other thing I think to myself  
"Really you left you pc but your coffee machine was shipped?"  
I shut my brain up and pack the last two boxes in her car.  
After she gets out I have a question for her.  
"How did you get your car here?"  
She says "I know this guy he drove it here for me and  
he's gonna drive it back"  
"Is car theft not in your vocabulary?" I say jokingly  
"Yes but he's a guy I trust fully and completely"  
"Who is he and how much does it cost?"  
"He's an old friend he likes the scenery and he has family  
here I provide gas money he drives for free"  
"That's kinda cool I guess"  
We head over to Nicks and he has a sold sign in front of his  
house and his car is gone.  
I think to myself "Damn I think he could bargain away human  
organs on the side of the road"  
I go up and knock Nick answers about 5 minutes later.  
I say "Hey bro whats up?"  
He says "Hey bro I thought you said 10:30?"  
"I didn't specify a.m or p.m"  
He grabs his bags and walks out of his house.  
On the way to the airport I say  
"So bro are you ready to get out of here?"  
"He says you know I've been ready Bro"  
We stop at a house and Nick looks at me puzzled  
"Its her friends place he transports the car"  
He looks out the window as do I.  
A guy with long brown hair steps out of the house  
Jess follows.  
I get out and let Jess in I get in the back.  
The brown haired stranger gets in the driver seat.  
I've stared him down to this point so I thought I would stop.  
He says "Hi my name is Jason what about you guys?"  
I gave him our names and he looks at Jess and off we go.  
Me and nick are whispering barely audibly in the back.  
"Bro what are we gonna do when we get there?"  
"Bro I found a house we are gonna look at you worry too much"  
He relaxed and we got to the airport at 10:00  
She tells Jason to drop her car off at her house  
and hands him some cash.  
We walk in drop our bags on the line do the airport type stuff.  
We get on the plane Im in the isle Jess is in the middle and  
Nick is staring out the window.  
We take off and I fall asleep immediately.  
I get woken up by Jess and she says  
"Baby wake up we are landing"  
I get the feeling of going down a steep rollercoaster.  
And we land get off grab our bags and hail a taxi.  
We pile in Jess tells the guy to take us to some address  
I guess her house.  
We arrive at her house her car is out front.  
"Good"I thought to myself  
We walk in and Jess' house smells like expensive candles.  
She says"Didn't you say something about a house?"  
I say "Yea Nick are you ready to go?"  
He says "Yea we also need to look at cars"  
We all get in her car and I give her the address written  
on a piece of paper.  
She Takes us its not to far from her house.  
Right on time 11:00  
We walk in it smells of non lived in like when you go on  
vacation and come back sort of.  
We take a look around and its fully furnished even beds  
I ask the agent"Hey why did these people leave their beds?"  
She says "They were just some,sort of rich people"  
I just keep looking around She leaves us  
In the empty house.  
"So Nick what do you think?"  
"Well no matter how rich they are I still find it odd"  
"Ok besides that do you like it?"  
"Yea I love it its bigger than both of our houses combined."  
"Ok I'm signing for it right now then."  
"Ok then we can go look for cars and check our office out  
and get some gaming gear."  
"Ok"  
I signed for the house and she said it would be 1-2 before we could  
move in finishing some stuff payment going through and other boring  
unimportant things that I pretty much zoned out on.  
I immediately went online afterwards to look for cars.  
I found old mustang 96' fully restored engine and  
A 12' jaguar F-type  
For a combined price of 45 thousand.  
We went and looked at them the guy wasn't as they like  
a car salesman Nick spent some of the money he got back  
on his house and truck on them.  
"Damn bro I love them both equally but that mustang though."  
"I will gladly take the jaguar"  
So we settled which car was who's right then and there.


	12. Chapter 12

I wake up and Check my phone  
Its 7:00  
I lay their basking in the sunlight  
beaming in my house that is about to turn into  
a vacation home.  
I run my hands through Jess' hair.  
She jumps and says  
"Oh its just you"  
I say "Well who would it have been?"  
"The creatures from my nightmares I  
had a nightmare it was scary"  
"I'm sorry baby I didn't mean to startle you"  
"Its ok"  
She hugs me.  
We get up as she takes a shower I pack the rest of my small  
stuff that I am going to send before we leave Xbox 360  
pc and a few other thing I think to myself  
"Really you left you pc but your coffee machine was shipped?"  
I shut my brain up and pack the last two boxes in her car.  
After she gets out I have a question for her.  
"How did you get your car here?"  
She says "I know this guy he drove it here for me and  
he's gonna drive it back"  
"Is car theft not in your vocabulary?" I say jokingly  
"Yes but he's a guy I trust fully and completely"  
"Who is he and how much does it cost?"  
"He's an old friend he likes the scenery and he has family  
here I provide gas money he drives for free"  
"That's kinda cool I guess"  
We head over to Nicks and he has a sold sign in front of his  
house and his car is gone.  
I think to myself "Damn I think he could bargain away human  
organs on the side of the road"  
I go up and knock Nick answers about 5 minutes later.  
I say "Hey bro whats up?"  
He says "Hey bro I thought you said 10:30?"  
"I didn't specify a.m or p.m"  
He grabs his bags and walks out of his house.  
On the way to the airport I say  
"So bro are you ready to get out of here?"  
"He says you know I've been ready Bro"  
We stop at a house and Nick looks at me puzzled  
"Its her friends place he transports the car"  
He looks out the window as do I.  
A guy with long brown hair steps out of the house  
Jess follows.  
I get out and let Jess in I get in the back.  
The brown haired stranger gets in the driver seat.  
I've stared him down to this point so I thought I would stop.  
He says "Hi my name is Jason what about you guys?"  
I gave him our names and he looks at Jess and off we go.  
Me and nick are whispering barely audibly in the back.  
"Bro what are we gonna do when we get there?"  
"Bro I found a house we are gonna look at you worry too much"  
He relaxed and we got to the airport at 10:00  
She tells Jason to drop her car off at her house  
and hands him some cash.  
We walk in drop our bags on the line do the airport type stuff.  
We get on the plane Im in the isle Jess is in the middle and  
Nick is staring out the window.  
We take off and I fall asleep immediately.  
I get woken up by Jess and she says  
"Baby wake up we are landing"  
I get the feeling of going down a steep rollercoaster.  
And we land get off grab our bags and hail a taxi.  
We pile in Jess tells the guy to take us to some address  
I guess her house.  
We arrive at her house her car is out front.  
"Good"I thought to myself  
We walk in and Jess' house smells like expensive candles.  
She says"Didn't you say something about a house?"  
I say "Yea Nick are you ready to go?"  
He says "Yea we also need to look at cars"  
We all get in her car and I give her the address written  
on a piece of paper.  
She Takes us its not to far from her house.  
Right on time 11:00  
We walk in it smells of non lived in like when you go on  
vacation and come back sort of.  
We take a look around and its fully furnished even beds  
I ask the agent"Hey why did these people leave their beds?"  
She says "They were just some,sort of rich people"  
I just keep looking around She leaves us  
In the empty house.  
"So Nick what do you think?"  
"Well no matter how rich they are I still find it odd"  
"Ok besides that do you like it?"  
"Yea I love it its bigger than both of our houses combined."  
"Ok I'm signing for it right now then."  
"Ok then we can go look for cars and check our office out  
and get some gaming gear."  
"Ok"  
I signed for the house and she said it would be 1-2 before we could  
move in finishing some stuff payment going through and other boring  
unimportant things that I pretty much zoned out on.  
I immediately went online afterwards to look for cars.  
I found old mustang 96' fully restored engine and  
A 12' jaguar F-type  
For a combined price of 45 thousand.  
We went and looked at them the guy wasn't as they like  
a car salesman Nick spent some of the money he got back  
on his house and truck on them.  
"Damn bro I love them both equally but that mustang though."  
"I will gladly take the jaguar"  
So we settled which car was who's right then and there.


	13. Chapter 13

We follow Jess to micro center I  
love micro center so much  
and now I have money to blow here  
So I had set us both up rigs much earlier.  
I bought them and we were out of there.  
I thought to my self "Off to the office"  
We followed Jess to Adams headquarters.  
Thankfully they were on there way to lunch.  
We followed and ate with them.  
We ate and talked And had a great time  
We went back and Adam gave us the tour.  
"So this is my office and this is  
Ross' and this is your office.  
I look inside and there are two windows  
in the corner almost like one but a piece of wall  
keeps them from connecting and there are 2 desks  
"So Adam these are the standard issue desks and chairs?"  
He laughs a bit"If you have any doubts about your channel  
don't worry about it"  
"So can we move our pc's in and get set up?"  
"Sure I was hoping you guys would help us with a gta video"  
"Ok"  
We pretty much run out to Jess' car and grab our office supplies.  
We get back in and set everything up both of us having experience in  
computer science.  
The first thing we did after set up is we got skype,steam  
and firefox.  
I say"Damn bro they have fast internet here"  
He says "Bro what would you expect dial-up?"  
We laugh and Adam walks in.  
Hey guys I have some things for you he sets a small box down and walks out.  
We open it up it has 2 mics  
two 500$ steam cards  
and two pair of razer krakens  
I say "Damn they know how to treat new comers"  
We set up the new gear and buy the essentials on steam.  
I logged into my youtube account and Nick begins  
to make a new one.  
I haven't logged into my account in a while  
and then I see my old videos.  
"Man its been a while since  
I've seen these"  
Jess walks in.  
"Hey I need to go upload some videos"  
I say"Ok we are busy I'll see you later"  
I get up and give her a little kiss.  
I walk her out and wave her goodbye.  
I walk back in and everyone is getting ready for  
gta.  
We record for an hour and Adam gives the footage to the editors.  
Me and nick start recording together.  
A horror game I bought on steam.  
I give our footage to the editors and start a vlog.  
"Hey Guys whats up Its me and Nick here at our new  
recording space and we are having a great time."  
Adam walks up behind me and says  
"I'm glad you are"  
And waves at the camera.  
So I finish that up and upload it.  
Me and Nick are on our way to Jess'  
house to get some sleep.  
We park and walk in and Jess gets up from her  
desk and walks over and wraps me in a warm hug.  
I say "Hey whats up?"  
She says"Just finishing up editing minecraft  
diaries for tomorrow." She lets go  
Nick says"Jess"  
She says"Nick"  
I say in a reporter type voice  
"And the tension was so thick between them"  
They laugh at that and she goes back to work  
She says"I'm almost done then we'll hang out and stuff"  
I go get some water and reminisce about the last couple days.  
Jess walks up behind me It finally dosen't startle me.  
"So how was your day?"  
"Baby being a youtuber is everything I dreamed of and more  
especially where I work"  
We kiss for a moment slowly,passionately  
It was amazing.  
She Asked "What is your youtube name?"  
I give her it and she pulls her phone out.  
"What are you doing?" I asked curiously.  
She puts her phone back in her pocket and kisses me again.  
"Just tweeted your youtuber name and said go subscribe thats all."  
She giggles a bit.  
We walk back into her living room


	14. Chapter 14

Immediately I check my youtube account  
I think to myself"Damn starting from the bottom I just passed 20k  
Subscribers."  
I look up Nicks youtube He is passed 15k  
I think "Nice bro"  
I set next to him on her couch I get my phone out and do a  
vlog for passing 20k and celebrating Nicks 15k achievement so far also.  
I finish that up with him Jess finishes her video up and comes and sets next to me  
I give her a hug and whisper  
"Thank you"  
She looks at me puzzled  
"What for?" she whispers back  
"For just being amazing"  
I kiss her on her lightly blushing cheek.  
She says"Hey Nick theres a spare bedroom off the kitchen"  
He says "Ok thanks"  
She walks upstairs and I follow Her after we get out of eye  
shot she grabs my hand  
She leads me into a bedroom strongly scented with  
perfume or candles both possibly.  
She closes the door behind us we lay in her bed  
spooning and kissing and we lay  
there doing so until we fall asleep.  
The next morning I wake up to eyes staring at me  
and fingers tangled in my hair.  
We stare into each others eyes until  
I get a call from the company that sold us the house.  
I answer "Hi"  
The woman said  
"Hello you can move into your house tommorow."  
"Ok great"  
She hangs up and then I get up to greet the day.  
I go down stairs to see if Nick was awake He wasn't  
"Damn I'm making coffee before I get him up."  
So I make coffee and wake him up.  
He walks out to the kitchen and so do I.  
We get a cup of coffee and I make one for Jess to.  
"So bro you ready to get back to the office?"  
"I need breakfast first"  
"I got news that we can move in tommorow"  
"Cool Did Adam ever get our stuff?"  
"I guess so Ill ask Jess when she comes down  
also bro do you want me to drive today?"  
"Sure man"  
"I'm hungry to she needs to hurry up so  
we can go get breakfast"  
Jess walks in and I say  
"Ok now that your down here,we want to go eat do you want to go?"  
"Yea sure"  
So she hands me her keys we go out and get in.  
"So where is there to go eat?"  
"Ihop"  
"Is that ok with you Nick?"  
He nods  
"Ok"  
So we go to Ihop.  
We walk to the door and someone flags us down  
He is wearing a minecraft t shirt  
He looks to be about 15 with a huge grin  
on his face running towards us.  
He asks "Are you guys youtubers?"  
We all nod  
And he has a miniature freak out  
Jess asks very politely"Are you ok?"  
He looks up and nods  
Me and nick begin to walk in thinking he  
must just be a fan of Jess' until he says  
"Hey where are you guys going?"  
We stop in our tracks  
I ask "Do you know us?"  
He says"Yea you three are like my favorite youtubers"  
Me and nick look at each other and look back at the kid  
He ask taking the words from me "Were you going in?"  
He nods and I ask  
"Do you wanna eat with us?"  
I could barely get the words out before he says  
"Sure I would be honored"  
I think to myself "You would  
be honored to eat with us?Really? We are people you know"  
I thought of saying that but I wasn't gonna be a dick  
to a we ate and took selfies signed some stuff.  
He waved goodbye as we walked to Jess' car we looked at each other  
baffled by what had just happened.  
I ask when we get in"Did that really just happen did we really  
just get noticed in public?"  
Jess says"After a while it gets easier."  
With the odd set of words she had used we drove back to her house.  
We said bye she hugged me and me and Nick got in the Jag.


	15. Chapter 15

Its 9:30 and me and Nick pull into the office building.  
The editors give us back our respective footage cut down  
memes added and uploads his stuff as I search for  
New indie games to record with him.  
I check youtube and see how many Subscribers I have.  
"30k reaching new heights everyday"  
I say happily  
Nick says "Im impressed to 25k over night"  
I mentioned him in my multiple vlogs so he's going  
up with speed as am I.  
Adam walks in holding his phone.  
"Hey guys how do you feel about me vloging you in the morning"  
"Dont record me I haven't got my makeup on yet"  
He laughs I say  
"Adam we're busy also don't forget to subscribe to all our channels"  
He laughs and walks out.  
"So bro what game do you wanna record today?"  
He says.  
I say "I would like to record something with Jess and you"  
"How about gmod?"He suggests  
"I'm gonna skype her and see if she is busy"  
I skype call Jess and she answers fairly quickly.  
She says "Hey whats up?"  
I say "Hey are you busy?"  
"No why?"  
"Well I wanted to record something with you and nick only  
Ill come and pick you up"  
"Ok I gotta grab my laptop and Ill see you in a bit"  
We hang up and I go and get in my car  
Its a very short drive from the office  
to her house.  
We get back and she goes to my office and I go to talk  
to Adam for a minute.  
"Hey Adam did you get our stuff?"  
"Yea we can go pick it up after work"  
"Ok great" and with that  
I walk back to my office.  
When I get there Jess has a chair infront of my monitor  
is her laptop.  
"Hey I'm glad you could come help with the recording"  
"Sure I already had footage for today so I was getting  
bored anyways."  
So we record a gmod session and I take her back to her house.  
I get back and give the footage to the editors.  
On our way out I make a vlog to tell the fans  
that we are finally moving into our house.  
Of course when you work with a building full of  
class clowns interuptions are normal.  
So me and Nick get into the car and follow  
Adam to the building that had our stuff in it.  
Me and Nick get what we can in our car and Adam does  
so were able to make one trip.  
He unpacks everything from his car and leaves  
And we are able to get everything in before midnight.  
We unpack the essentials and make our beds.  
We hang out on the couch for a bit and go to bed about  
1:30.


	16. Chapter 16

A\N = *  
*WEEKEND BTW FORGOT  
TO MENTION THAT DURING THE STORY  
SORRY*

I wake up and go and take a shower.  
I think to myself"Finally a day that me  
and Jess can actually have a real date"  
I get out get dressed and go down stairs  
to meet Nick who had made coffee.  
I said"Good morning" groggily  
wanting to go back to bed because  
its too early to be up from staying up  
so late the night before.  
He says "Good morning"  
In a very good mood not what you would  
expect from someone being up at nine  
in the morning after going to sleep  
at 1:30 a.m.  
"Whats up?" he asks.  
"Nothing but what are you in the  
good mood about?"  
"I was out getting groceries  
and I met someone we have a  
date tonight"  
"I'm glad is it a youtuber?"  
"Yea he's great"  
I thought to myself  
"He? Did he say He?"  
I didn't have any problems with  
homosexuals but I always thought  
Nick was straight.  
"So who is he?"  
He didn't look at me puzzled so  
it must not have been a mistake.  
"His name is Tyler  
He's Canadian And he is dreamy"  
I thought to myself  
"I know a Canadian youtuber named Tyler  
But I didn't know he was gay."  
I said "So how did you two meet?"  
He says"I just started talking to him  
and we had a lot in common and he asked  
me out."  
"Ok cool where are you going?"  
"We're just gonna order take  
out and watch a movie"  
"Ok well I'm gonna be taking  
Jess out tonight"  
He says "Ok well Ill  
see you when you get back"  
"Don't go to wild We only have one set of  
sheets for each bed"  
He looks at me with a I wanna laugh but  
I'm trying to make a point face  
as I'm laughing.  
I say "Ok damn I'm just making a joke"  
I felt a bit un-welcome I was dressed  
already so I just left.  
I went to Jess' to see if she was ready.  
I knocked and she answered and I came in  
she had on a dress which was dark purple not big and fluffy like a  
wedding dress but what you call a modern dress  
short and tight.  
I immediately felt underdressed in  
some dress shorts and a t-shirt  
But she didn't seem to mind so  
I didn't say anything.  
"Wow you look gorgeous"  
"Thank you,you look good to"  
"So were would you like to go?"  
"Are you sure you want to go any  
were I feel bad leaving Nick alone at home."  
"Don't worry about him He has a date with Tyler."  
"Wait Nick is..."  
"Yea I couldn't believe it either"  
"Ill do whatever you want to do"  
I thought to myself.  
"I'd like to tear that dress off of you"  
I say "Well lets go and find some where"  
So I let her in my car and I get in  
and we go looking for a restraunt.  
We find a place that if you weren't  
looking for it you would miss it.  
It was a small restraunt with very  
low lighting and a few tables and a few  
booths you could see in the kitchen from almost  
every seat there were a lot of windows which I  
guess provided the lighting it was colored in  
olive greens and crimson reds and smelled of  
olive oil and strong wine.  
We seated ourselves since there was a sign saying to  
do so.  
A woman with a hint of an Italian accent took our order  
and got us a wine menu.  
I thought to myself  
"Why the hell am I ordering the wine  
its all in another beautiful langauge that I'm sure  
Ill make it sound like crap and I don't know wines."  
I just chose a pinot grigio thankfully I did know  
that meant something red and more than likely older  
than this restraunt. she brought us the whole bottle in  
a bucket of ice,2 glasses and an opener.


	17. Chapter 17

I popped the wine pouring us both a shallow glass.  
I pretty much downed it and quit,  
Jess sipped very lightly at it guess she isn't  
a hard drinker.  
We sat and talked until the food came out.  
When the food comes out we eat and continue  
talking after we're done she and I stare  
at each other.I brake the silence  
"Can I ask you something?"  
"What is it baby?"  
"Can you please tell me about yourself?"  
"What do you want to know?"  
"Everything"  
So she tells me about herself in great detail.  
Then I begin to tell her about myself.  
The waitress clears our plates and  
We start to drink a bit more and we get ready  
to leave I pay and the waitress hands me the bottle  
I didn't question I guess I bought it.  
I put it in the trunk so it didn't look like I was  
drinking and driving I was probably still a bit  
over the limit. I get back to my place and  
I crack the door open to see if anyone was downstairs  
I walk in and I can hear things I wish I hadn't  
moans and groans from men and creaking boards.  
I thought to myself"I guess Nicks date went well"  
I walk out closing the door as not to disturb them  
and Jess gives me a puzzled look  
"Can we go hang at your place?"  
"Why can't we hang out here?"  
"Nicks date went exceptionally well It would seem."  
She looks at me in disgust and humor.  
"Ok lets go to my place"  
So we drive to Jess' and we go in  
after we close the door I turn to  
her and kiss her passionately  
we kick our shoes off and  
go up to her room I unzip her dress  
and she pulls it off then her bra.  
I begin to lightly kiss her from her  
mouth to her neck to her breasts  
and I hook my hand into her  
lacy panties and finger her as I continue to  
kiss her to absorb her moans.  
I pull the panties off bend her over her bed  
search for my pants to get a condom  
I roll it on and slip ever so slowly into her.  
I grab her hair as I start a slow pace  
that continues to grow faster until shes on the  
edge as am I she comes and the loud moans send  
me over the edge as well I stand her up still inside of her  
and grab breasts I sit with her on my lap holding her  
thighs I start a fast pace making us come again quickly.  
I lay her down and proceed to the bathroom.  
I come back and ask if she wants a shower she nods and I  
grab her hand and lead her in the bathroom we shower together  
just washing and kissing. We get out and dry off I put on just  
shorts she puts on a bra and panties and we lay and cuddle.  
about an hour later we are asleep.  
I wake up with a warm sensation wrapped in my arms.  
I open my eyes all the way and I'm stairing into Jess'.  
I run my hand through her soft hair and kiss her.  
"Good morning" I say with a smile  
"Good morning" She says with a giggle.  
I get up get fully dressed she does so also.  
We go downstairs and make coffee.


	18. Chapter 18

* **hey guys sorry about**

 **the lack of chapters i've been**

 **REALLY busy with**

 **school and stuff so**

 **here is the next chapter more on the**

 **way for sure also I have almost 1000**

 **views so thats amazing for me atleast :]***

I say  
"Hey I'm gonna go I love you Ill see you this evening"  
I leave before I get an answer.  
I get in my car and turn on the radio  
amazingly heart shaped box by nirvana comes on  
doing 60 and listening to that is an experience.  
It seems to end to quickly and I'm pulling into my  
drive way before I know it.  
I walk in to the smell of breakfast and the sounds  
of sizzling and school girl type giggling.  
I walk into the kitchen and Tyler and  
Nick are very passionately kissing against the  
sees me and breaks the kiss.  
I say "Good morning"  
He says "Good morning to you"  
We are both equally happy.  
Tyler leaves and we talk.  
I say "So whats up?"  
He says "Not much"  
"Ok I came home half smashed and heard  
you two thats why I didn't come home last night  
at least thats half the reason" I laugh a bit  
and he turns around immediately  
"Y-You came home?"  
I nod He blushes a deep red.  
"Don't worry I didn't see anything"  
I think to myself"Damn I'm glad the couch  
wasn't their first option that might have changed that"  
Tyler comes back in and Nick turns back around  
he walks up behind him and puts his hand around  
his neck like a light choke.  
I say "Do you want me to leave?"  
They begin to kiss I'm standing there  
waiting for my answer.  
Nick breaks the kiss  
The Canadian says  
"No you can stay for breakfast if you'd  
like Nick needs a rest anyways"  
Nicks eyes shoot up to him  
angrily staring him down  
and blushing at the same time.  
Tyler giggles and sets the table.  
Breakfast is english muffins,eggs and bacon.  
I finish mine rather quickly since  
the whole time we've been eating they've  
been hungrily staring each other down.  
I walk out and get in my car and drive  
to the closest bar.  
I think to myself "Good walking distance  
But how good is that if its stumbling,vomiting  
every 10 feet distance"  
I call Jess to see if she would be interested.  
She I call the rest of the team  
they are all coming to have a celabratory drink  
with me every one shows up in about 15 minutes.  
Everyone orders I get a bourbon and set at a table with  
got a grasshopper Adam and Jin got a beer  
Ross and barney didn't drink.  
We have a toast I down mine like a shot  
Adam finished his beer in like 10 minutes  
Jin and Jess just sipped there drinks.  
Adam and I ordered seconds He finished his beer  
and quit they had good bourbon so I kept going.  
4 down I was officially not driving I asked Adam  
"Hey where is the nearest spirits shop?"  
If I was gonna get passing out drunk I was gonna  
do it at my own house.  
Its down the street to the left.  
We all got up Jess went with me to the shop  
the team went to their houses.  
We went I bought 2 bottles of cinnamon  
whiskey and some beer and other stuff  
I walked home Jess followed.  
We got there a while later.  
Nick and Tyler were thankfully clothed  
and downstairs.  
I walked in my kitchen and got out some shot glasses  
Poured the whiskey everyone took one.

It was about 10 pm we had cleared a bottle and a  
half of the whiskey the beer was downed and we were all  
sitting and watching tv we were all talking and  
such Tyler grabbed Nicks hand and left upstairs  
That was Jess and My que to leave She was about  
as smashed as I was we walked to her house  
and went to sleep I decided the floor was a  
comfy bed and she fell asleep in the bathroom.


	19. Chapter 19

DRUG USE WARNING HERE

I wake up wondering what the hell  
happened the night before I grab some  
ibuprofen and some water and some extra  
for Jess I know she is probably hung over  
to. I go upstairs looking for her  
shes in the bathroom.  
Normally I woulden't walk in on someone  
these are different circumstances.  
I go in shes passed out in the tub.  
I pick her up bridal style and walk her  
into her bedroom lay her down and cover  
her with the blanket.I go down and grab  
her some water.I put the ibuprofen on her  
side table with the water and lay  
beside her and wake up 20  
minutes later she wakes takes the  
pills and drinks the lays back down  
I lightly rub her in a tub  
probably isn't the best lumbar support.  
She says "Thank you baby where did  
I end up sleeping last night?"  
"In the tub"  
"Damn we were hammered"  
"Yea I know I slept on the floor in the  
living room"  
We both start laughing.  
We kiss slowly  
even with a migrane  
I want to savor this.  
I reluctantly break the kiss.  
"I have to go I really want to stay  
but the office calls plus I was off  
a day too long people are gonna wonder."  
"You need to make sure Nick is ok to."  
"Damn I hate going by there lately  
It always smells like sweat"  
I think to myself "My house always  
smells like a gym in a strip club  
who would want to go there"  
She says "Just do it for me"  
I pin her under me in bed  
"Why are you so worried  
about nick lately are  
you cheating?"  
I said jokingly  
"No I can't believe your  
not more worried"  
And with that I  
stopped because the fight  
would not be won by me.  
I go to the bathroom  
and down the stairs  
and out the door  
I yell back  
"Bye baby I love you  
See you later"  
I get in my car and drive to my house.  
I get there and go in.  
I walk in to the smell of inscense.  
Nick is nowhere to be seen.  
I walk upstairs the closer I get  
to his room a musty pungent smell  
hits me.  
I think to myself"Damn who brought the weed  
and didn't tell me."  
Nicks door is closed under the usual  
circumstances especially with Tyler  
being around lately I wouldnt walk in on  
him but with herb on the line seeing  
naked men is not a concern.  
I open the door and a cloud comes  
out of his room pouring down the hall.  
He says in a tone mellow voice  
"Hey whats up man?"  
"I smelled the weed whats the occasion?"  
"Tyler left it made me sad and I found a guy selling  
bud on the corner"  
"Before work really?"  
"I still have a quarter left"  
"Ugh give me that"  
I take a big hit of his spliff  
mmm reminds me of college.  
"Bro you know what I heard on  
the radio the other day?"  
"What was it man?"  
"Heart shaped box"  
"Cool"  
I take another hit and put it out in his ashtray.  
"Bro its time for work straighten up we're late"  
That snaps him out of his high almost immediately  
"Bro lets go we got recording to do"


	20. Chapter 20

We walk out of the house still stoned  
and hungover.  
He trys to take the keys from me  
"No I shoulden't be driving but we gotta  
get there somehow and Jess is busy...Probably  
come on get in"  
So I drive us to work about 20  
miles under the speed limit  
making sure all the stop signs turn green  
and such and we arive.  
We run to our office making sure not to  
get caught out in the open.  
I think "Oh damn the footage"  
I walk back out making sure everyone is busy.  
I grab the edited footage from the  
editors and run to my office.  
I upload my daily video  
and get started on recording something else.  
a couple hours later lunch rolls by we go out  
with everyone and eat everything we can get  
our hands get back and to our office  
I close the door behind us.  
"Ok I regret everything I said  
getting stoned before work is fun  
but no more."  
I take my new footage out to the editors.  
I go back and we just set and hang out for  
a minute.I check our channels  
I had hit 50k Nick hit 45k.  
"Damn bro you checked your channel lately?"  
He must have been on youtube as I said that  
because his eyes lit up like christmas lights.  
"Damn bro"  
"I know right"  
We sit relishing in the fact  
that we both were now minor league  
youtubers.  
We leave the building and I pull out my  
phone to start a vlog.  
"Hey guys whats up we just checked our channels  
and saw the number and thought well lets make a vlog  
saying how grateful we are."  
I finish up the vlog and upload it.  
then we go back in and record some  
gta with the that we  
get in the jag and drive off  
feeling proud of our youtube  
achievement.  
We get home.  
I go upstairs to the bathroom.  
Im on my way back out and  
a hand gets lightly put over my mouth  
and arms envelop me in a hug.  
I get let go of and turn around  
Its Jess she is in lace panties and a bra.  
"Baby you scared the shit out of me!"  
She comes over and gives me a kiss.  
"Ok your forgiven"  
She giggles and we go into my room.  
"We are gonna have to be quiet  
Nick has nowhere to go"


	21. Chapter 21

*Ok so if you remember the weekend  
where we have dates?  
Well this is a change of pov  
over to Nicks so I hope its enjoyable.  
Do not read if boy x boy  
is not something your into  
(Not really anything this chapter  
but there will be in the future)  
YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED*

*NICKS POV HERE*

I wake up at 8:30 and go down stairs  
to make breakfast.  
I think to myself "Damn no breakfast stuff"  
I go grab my keys and walk out to get stuff  
for breakfast.  
Groggily I walk into the store to get  
eggs and bacon and such.  
I bend down to get bacon and I feel a  
hand grab my ass.I get up in  
shock and a bit aroused.  
"Hey I don't know who you thi-"  
Before I can finish  
the beautiful man locks me in a  
passionate kiss at first I tried to  
figure out what the hell was happening  
then I relaxed and let it happen.  
He breaks the kiss my lips wanting  
his touch back.  
"Do you want to do something tonight?"  
He has a Canadian accent with brown eyes  
that stare deeply at me hungrily.  
I think for a second wondering if theres  
anything I need to do.  
"Y-Yea H-How about eight tonight at my place  
we'll get take out and watch a movie."  
I give him the address and He walks off.  
I just stand there blushing like crazy  
trying to control my breathing the best  
I can.I get the rest of whats on my  
list pay for the items and walk out.  
I get in my car and drive back home.  
I get there and start making coffee  
and breakfast for us and he  
shows up behind me.  
Very tired sounding he says  
"Good morning"  
I say very happyily thinking about this morning  
"Good morning"  
"Whats up?"  
He says  
"Not much what are you in the good mood  
about"  
I think back to this morning  
"I was out getting groceries  
and I met someone we have a date tonight"  
I think to myself"I hope he buys that  
If I told him what really happened he  
would think I'm crazy."  
"Cool is it a youtuber?"  
I think "Oh my  
He is a youtuber Munchingbrotato."  
"Yea He's great."  
He looks at me puzzled for a second  
then he says  
"So who is he?"  
I say"His name is Tyler  
He is canadian and He's dreamy"  
Before I get the chance to think  
of anything else to say.  
He says "So how did you two  
meet?"  
I actually think before I speak  
"I just started talking to him we  
had alot in common and he asked me  
out."  
"Ok where are you going"  
"We're just gonna order take out  
and watch a movie"  
"Ok well I'm  
taking Jess out."  
"Ok I'll see you when  
you get back."  
"Ok dont go to wild we only  
have one set of sheets for each  
bed"  
I looked at him angry and also  
wanting to break out laughing.  
He says "Ok damn bro I was  
just making a joke"  
and walks out.  
As soon as He's gone  
I start laughing so hard.

*Don't worry guys this will  
continue just need a break  
from that I want to get back  
to the core story.*


	22. Chapter 22

*BACK TO REGULAR MODE*

We finish up the loudest quiet  
sex ever.I'm laying beside Jess  
and playing in her hair and we're  
staring into each others eyes.  
Eventually we fall asleep.

I wake up Jess is awake.  
I kiss her and get up reluctantly.  
I go to the bathroom and downstairs  
to make coffee and see if Nick left.  
He beat me to the coffee.  
He said"Good morning"  
I said"Good morning"  
"You ready to go record?"  
"Yes I gotta grab coffee and  
I'm askin Jess if she is gonna  
come with us."  
"Ok"  
I grab my cup of coffee and an  
extra cup for Jess  
and walk back upstairs.  
Jess is laying in bed.  
She is back asleep so  
I gently wake her back up,  
she sets up with her legs hanging  
over the edge of the takes a  
sip of the coffee.  
I say"So do you wanna cometo the office  
with us today?"  
She says "Sure but I gotta  
grab my laptop."  
"Ok Ill run you by your house"  
She smiles"Ok sounds great"  
"What do you wanna record today?"  
"Garrys mod?"  
"Ok"  
I get up and hold out my hand she takes  
it and we walk downstairs.  
I grab both sets of keys toss one at nick  
put my shoes on and we all go outside.  
We get in our cars.  
We have a pretty uneventful drive to  
Jess' house she runs in and grabs her  
drive over to the office walk in  
I grab yesterdays footage from the editors  
and walk into my office.  
We record and give the footage to  
the editors.  
On our way back Adam stops us.  
He says "Hey guys are you ready  
for your next convention?"  
I had been very much looking forward to the  
next one after you get past the initial  
fear its really fun.  
I say "Yea when is the next one?"  
"In about a week also we are all going to  
eat lunch you guys gonna come with us?"  
"Let me ask nick"  
I walk into our office.  
"Bro everyones going out to lunch you coming?"  
"Yea sure"  
"I have some good news also"  
"What's that?"  
"There's another convention next week"  
All the color left his face and his amusment  
dissapeared.  
He said"R-Really?"  
I said "Dude don't worry about it we'll  
be fine."  
He gets up from behind his desk and follows all of  
us to lunch.

*IM GONNA DO A TIME SKIP I AM GONNA  
TRY TO KEEP AWAY FROM THIS IN THE FUTURE  
BUT I COULDENT THINK OF IDEAS FOR  
INTERESTINGLY WRITING THIS WEEK*

The week flew by I almost forgot  
about the convnention.  
Me and nick are filming in  
our office Adam walks in holding  
a camera.  
"Hey guys are you ready to get on a  
plane to pax?"  
I thought to myself  
"Oh shit its pax? This will make the  
last convention look puny.  
I said"Wait its pax?"  
He said "Yea aren't you excited?"  
On the inside I was freaking out.  
"Yea I can't wait"  
He put the camera down and handed us both  
a plane ticket.  
I say "Hey thanks"  
He says"Don't worry about it"  
He walks out.  
I say to nick"Bro lets pay him back"  
He says "Ok"  
We take a guess at how much it  
would have was out of his office we snuck in  
and layed an envelope full of cash on the desk with  
a thank you note.

Everyone left early to get packed up and on the plane.  
I went back to my house with nick to get  
packed and Tyler were there to meet  
went of with Tyler to "get packed"  
and me and Jess went upstairs and I packed up  
my and Jess left for her house to  
get her stuff and we met the two messy haired lovers  
at the airport with the rest of the crew.  
We were all waiting on our flight to be called  
and Me and Adam went over to get some coffee.  
He says"Hey thanks for payng me back you  
guys didn't have to do that"  
I say"It's fine we wanted to"  
"Well thank you anyways"  
We go back over and about  
fifteen minutes later our flight was called.  
We get on the plane for the eight hour  
were all scattered around the plane  
Me and Jess were upfront Nick and Tyler were  
sort of in the middle and Adam was way in the back.  
Somehow Jin Ross and Barney got a seat together also.  
I fell asleep holding Jess' hand and I woke up that way  
was a rough got off the plane and  
I had rented a car for the week we would be staying  
were all staying at a Mariott close to the  
convention center.I followed Adam there.  
We checked in and got our stuff to our rooms.  
We had four rooms there thanks to the people  
running the convention were right next to each  
other and the walls were paper was Adams room was  
the first one in the hall then Me and Jess then Nick and Tyler  
and then Jin and Barney were in the last was with Ross  
and Alesa.


	23. Chapter 23

Me and Jess drop our stuff off.  
I get on my laptop and check my channel.  
I think to myself "100k oh yes my crowning achievement  
for now."  
I immediately get up and grab my camera.  
"Hey guys whats up its me and Jess here we are  
at our hotel and we are gonna be going out with  
everyone for dinner tonight"  
I stop the video and walk into the bathroom to  
take a shower.I come out and Jess goes in behind  
me.I go over to knock on Adams door to talk  
to him about how the stage at pax is laid out  
and other stuff when suddenly  
two men walk towards me one with long  
blondish pink hair and another man beside him  
wearing a hoodie with lime green hair.  
Immediately I begin fangirling.  
Its Mark and Jack and they are  
both standing right there.  
I walk over to them in hopes not to pass out  
from pure excitement.  
I say "H-hello"  
In a deep Irish  
accent I get "Hello"  
Following him a smooth deep  
tone follows"Hello"  
I say "So are you guys here  
for pax to?"  
Mark answers "Yea are you  
gonna be viewing any panels?"  
I say proudly"It depends if our panel ends  
late or not."  
He looks sorta puzzled  
at me and says"Your working a panel  
to?"  
I say "Yea I am"  
He says "Ok well we have to go to a signing  
at the panel"  
I say "Ok well see you guys later"  
I thought to myself "At least I hope I do"  
They walk down the hall to the elevaror  
and I walk over to Adams room and try and calm  
my insanely beating heart down.  
I think to myself"Did that really just happen?  
that exchange with two of my favorite youtubers?"  
Before I could continue with my thoughts.  
Adam answers the door.  
"Hey we were just talking about pax  
whats up?"  
I said"I just wanted to ask you some stuff  
about how this it's laid out."  
So I'm invited in and we talk for a bit  
and I leave to go back to my room.  
Jess says "You ready?"  
I say "So you know where we can go eat?"  
"Ihop?"  
"Yea"  
We go down the elevator.  
We get apprehended by some teens  
and we autograph their stuff give hugs  
and thank them.  
We go get in the rent a car and drive  
to get seated,order and talk for a moment.  
I excuse myself and go the bathroom.  
"You can do this you record for thosands of people  
a day you can propose!" I yell at myself.  
and I here the door open.I step up to the urinal and a  
older teen walks up to the one two down from me.  
I guess he notices me because he tries to make conversation  
as we walk out.  
"So when are you gonna marry Jess?"  
He says making the press of the small box  
in my pocket feel more weighted.  
I put my hand in my pocket and say  
"Well keep watching our table you might  
be suprised."  
He puts his hand to his mouth.  
"No way"  
"Im trying to find the right moment"  
"NO WAY"  
"Dude chill yes way calm down"  
He clears his throat as we walk back.  
I sit down and Jess looks at me  
with her glowing eyes as she always does.  
I feel eyes piercing the side of my head.  
I look over to see the teen looking at me.  
I pull the little box from my pockety and hide  
it under the table.  
I say "You know I've loved you since I met  
you"  
She says"So have I"  
"And I wanted to know something"  
and I pull the box on top of the table  
Small tears fall from her eyes and she  
puts her hands over her nose and mouth.  
"Would you marry me?"  
Stunned she stares but snaps back into  
reality.  
"Yes,Yes I will"  
She says very assuredly  
The teen runs over wrapping me in a hug.  
Jess looks at me with an odd look.  
I get him off me for a second.  
"Ill tell you in a moment"  
I give him another hug and he  
asks if I would sign something  
extremely politely.  
I sign it and he sets back down  
ocassionaly looking at me and her.  
Jess gets up and comes over to my  
side of the hugs me and we kiss until the  
waitress gets back with our food.  
Thankfully we were alone except for the teen and his parents.  
We eat and go home getting attacked by some different teens  
by the elevator.  
One teen girl noticed Jess' ring and when that happened  
I thought a.I was gonna die  
b.I was gonna get ripped to shreds by the fingernails of my fangirls  
was gonna die

*HEY GUYS IM GONNA BE FINISHING THIS WEEK OF PAX  
IN THE STORY AND THEN IM ENDING THE PURPLE KISS  
DON'T GET SAD THOUGH THERE WILL BE A TPK2  
TRUST IM JUST GONNA TAKE A BREAK BTW IM ON DAY  
2 OF 7 FOR PAX I MIGHT MAKE EACH DAY  
2 CHAPTERS BUT MAYBE ONE IDK *


	24. Chapter 24

Everything went quiet the guys  
all started staring at me and the girls  
started staring at Jess.  
One of them ask "So when did you propose?"  
All eyes were on me now.  
They all expected an answer.  
"Just this evening" I say wanting to  
make a run for the elevator.  
I look over at Jess and she looks as uncomfortable  
as I do.  
They start hugging us and doing normal fan stuff.  
I was shocked I could tell Jess was to we walked over to the elevator  
and get on and head to our room.  
Jess breaks the silence  
"Did that just happen?"  
"Yea i think so"  
"Everything was so extremely uncomfortable  
and then such a change of pace that quick?"  
"Our fans never cease to amaze me"  
We get off the elevator and look  
down each hallway to make sure no one  
was gonna horase us we got off and pinned Jess to the wall  
next to the deeply lovingly in to her eyes as  
we then the deep voice i had heard a thousand  
times before on the internet shockedly asks  
"What are you doing?!"  
I strip away from Jess and look  
next to me as I see Mark exiting the elevator.  
I clear my throat  
"We just got engaged and i hadn't  
gotten the chance to do that since"  
"I'm sorry to interrupt"  
He says  
"It's fine we were just on our way to our room"  
Jess says winking slighly at me.  
"Well be careful if you get loud I was trying to record  
and almost got the police called on me."  
We all giggle a bit at that.  
I say "By the way Mark I'm a huge fan also, wasn't jack with you earlier?"  
He says "Yea he's down at the bar"  
"Ok are you on any panels tommorow?"  
"Yea I've got one around 12:00"  
"We do to I'll see you there"  
"See ya"  
And with that he walked off to his room.  
We get to our room and hear nothing but male moans coming from next door.  
I say "Well I don't know about you but that kinda ruins the mood a bit"  
She says"I agree"  
"Maybe the shower will drown all that out"  
"Well lets try at least"  
We strip and get in the shower together.  
We turn on the water hot and i grab some soap  
and start rubbing her down with it.  
I turn her around so she's facing me and kiss her mouth  
neck and chest.I pick her up so her legs are wrapped around me.  
I start fast and keep the pace as her back muscles begin tensing  
and her nails dig in my both come ever so close  
I pull out and she moans in pleasure I put her back on her feet  
as we continue wash and get in bed in gets on top  
and starts a slow pace easing slowly on go as she goes faster and faster.  
I stop her and put on a condom easing her back down on continues  
slow starting and continuing to a faster comes closer as do I  
She starts moaning as quietly as possible as we both go over the edge.  
She falls on the bed next to me gasping for breath I lock into a kiss with her.  
We fall asleep naked and tired.

I wake up and Jess is laying asleep arms around me.  
I wake her up and get up to make coffee with the shittiest  
coffee maker on the face of the earth.  
It tasted of burned plastic.  
We sat on the tiny back porch and woke up.  
I check my phone its 10:30 in the morning.  
"Hey we should start getting ready"  
I say very groggily  
"Ok"  
She walks back in and puts on leisure type clothes  
shorts and a t-shirt.  
I did the same and we went out to see if everyone was  
knock on Nick and Tyler's door,A messy half dressed Nick  
answers the door with his messy blonde hair and his normal  
I'm-still-half-asleep type smile.  
"Hey man what's up?"  
He says  
"Not much I thought I'd let you know  
Mark and Jack will be in the Vip room today  
before our panel you might wanna get ready."  
I say  
"Ok Ill get Tyler up and Ill see you  
in a bit"  
"Ok in a bit man"  
Me and Jess start over to Adam's room  
and Mark and Jack walk down the hall  
I decide to leave it up to Tyler and Nick  
to check on Adam,Barney,Jin and so on and we get on the elevator  
with Jack and Mark.  
"Hey Mark what's up"  
I say  
"We're headed over to the convention center"  
"So are we"  
"Are you guys meeting anyone over there?"  
"Bob and Wade that's about it."  
The elevator gets down to the 1st floor we all get off  
and walk to the convention center.  
We get to the room and its much larger with way more  
doors out to panel rooms.  
We sat down on a long L-shaped couch  
in a corner while mark and Jack were talking with  
Bob and all sat and vlogged and basically hung out.  
Mark,Jack,Bob,and Wade left to go entertain who was already  
ten minutes passed and the whole crew laughing and  
giggling walked through the door and we went over to the stairwell  
up to the crowd was louder already than comic con and  
i felt like not everyone was even here yet we went up in a line  
Adam and Alesa,Jin,Barney,and Ross Me and Jess and last  
but not least Tyler and we all got seated  
Not even half the seats were full and People were still trickling in.  
Also my suspicions were correct This panel seating arrangement had  
Three rows one of which would have filled the comic con panel room.  
I got scared from thinking of all the people that would be staring at  
just the nine of 10 minutes later the place was full.  
We hadn't done a whole lot of talking up to this point or atleast I hadn't.  
So Adam breaks our silence  
"How's Everybody doing?"  
The sound almost hurts my ears it's so loud.  
It sounds as if everyone is chattering but I'm sure  
its much louder than I think.  
"I'm gonna come out there and hand out the mic  
for people who have questions"  
Adam runs out with a wireless mic and starts handing it to  
people who raise their were some questions for everyone.  
Then Adam runs up on the stage.I started thinking "Yes the QnA is over  
and I came out alive atleast for now"

*SORRY TO EVERYONE FOLLOWING THE STORY  
ABOUT THE DROPOFF OF NEW CHAPTERS FOR SO LONG  
I WAS VERY BUSY I SHOULD HAVE INFORMED YOU THOUGH  
I APOLOGIZE FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART BUT I GAVE YOU  
GUYS A NICE LONG CHAPTER GIVE ME ABOUT A WEEK AND  
A HALF AND THERE SHOULD BE A NEW CHAPTER UP  
I APPRECIATE ALL OF THE SUPPORT FROM YOU GUYS THE FAVORITES  
THE VIEWS AND COMMENTS THANK YOU SO MUCH BUT SCHOOL HAS A  
HUGE DEAL WITH HOW MUCH I WRITE AND IM NECK DEEP IN IT  
IM SORRY IM NOT GONNA BE ABLE TO DO DAILY UPLOADS ANYMORE  
BUT HOPEFULLY WEEKLY ALSO I MIGHT NOT JUST FINISH PAX  
IN THE STORY I MIGHT GO FARTHER LET ME KNOW IN THE  
COMMENTS/REVIEWS ID LOVE TO HERE WHAT YOU GUYS HAVE TO  
SAY ABOUT IT ANYWAYS CHECK BACK IN IN ABOUT A WEEK AND I  
SHOULD HAVE SOMETHING NEW FOR YOU SEE YA THEN*

*Also forgot to mention I tried to write this story

with a little something for everyone I know there are some

people who dislike the sexual parts but I'll try and stay away from them

so much I just like writing them*


	25. Chapter 25

*I lied a little but not really I'll try and

do daily uploads but if you don't

see something after 3 or 4 days

it will be up as soon as possible*

An hour passes which was a great time for  
us with fans always puts everyone  
in a great was about 5 minutes from ending  
and everyone was leaving and giving us gifts we thanked everyone who  
gave us stuff and letters to were on our way out and  
Adam says  
"Are you guys going to the after party?"  
I say what me and Nick were both thinking  
"Whats that?"  
"It's just a little get together where  
all the youtubers that attend panels  
go and basically hang out and get drunk"  
"Of course that sounds great"  
So we go to a building that is like the  
fraternity house of nerdiness.  
We walk in and there are rows of  
led lit pcs arcade cabinets  
and an entertainment center  
with every console ever made  
from NES to Wii,Ps3,360  
Basically if it was made in the last  
century they had it.  
All the controllers were neatly wrapped  
with rubber was an open bar  
and was there but us.  
I said  
"Adam?"  
He said  
"Yea?"  
"Where is everyone?"  
"We have the shortest panel so everybody  
is still in there respective  
panel rooms besides us"  
"Ok"  
So me being me I grabbed a bourbon on ice  
a pizza box and went and put Super Mario Bros in  
the followed except he got a beer.  
Jess was playing pac-man Adam and Alesa were hanging out with us  
Tyler,Ross,Barney and Jin took Pc's  
About an hour and a half of drinking,pizza  
and beating Super mario bros several times later  
All the other youtbers piled was being  
played with the Pc gamers,Game grumps were playing  
Super mario 64 on the N64 with  
us and there were alot of drinks  
like way to many was slurring really  
bad Alesa was a bit giggly the grumps were drunk as  
hell I was just warm Jack and Mark were just setting  
around talking Jack was drinking Mark was not  
And Tyler was passed out on the floor.  
Arin took a sharpie and wrote 'Dick'  
on his and Nick went and picked him up,  
Told Adam we would be back and took him to the hotel.  
He woke up to puke and fell back asleep  
when we got him back to the our way back  
Nick picked up some 'herbal refreshments'  
and we were back to the grumps.  
Mark had switched it to SNES  
and put in Super mario World.  
About two hours even later we were all sort of  
passing out.I grabbed Jess we walked out and  
I picked her got to our room I layed her down  
and I layed down myself and wrapped my arms around her  
pulled up the blankets and fell asleep.

*Heres the next chapter I hope you enjoyed  
If not let me know in the reviews also  
if you found a reference to a movie in here  
You are my friend its one of my  
favorite movies so see you guys in the next chapter  
bye*


	26. Chapter 26

*Drug use warning*

I woke up with the biggest headache the next day  
that only Tylenol and coffee could fix.  
I look around in my bag find the Tylenol  
make some coffee take some of the pills with  
coffee and check my phone.  
10:30  
"Ok plenty of time before the panel"  
I wake Jess up slowly and give her some coffee  
she takes some Tylenol as order room service  
because screw driving on a get our food  
and eat by that time we were ready to get dressed  
for the next whole time we were getting ready  
I can clearly hear vomiting up and down the halls.  
I think to myself "And thats why we don't get piss  
drunk"  
We are ready to leave and go check on  
the as usual start with Tyler and nick.  
Tyler answers the door with no shirt and shorts  
dirty hair and he looked like hell had raped  
his face.  
"Hey are you guys alright?"  
I think before he answers "Yea dumbass,does  
he look alright?"  
He says  
"Yea We're fine we'll be out in about ten  
to fifteen minutes"  
"Ok see you in a bit"  
He closes the door and we head over to  
Adams room.  
Ross answers the door  
"Hey guys whats up"  
He says sort of whispering  
"Not much just seeing if everyone is okay  
"Yea we're all good except Adam  
He's a bit hungover"  
"Yea we heard"  
"We'll be at the convention center  
In about twenty minutes"  
"Alright see you there"  
"See ya"  
He closes the door we leave it up to Nick and  
Tyler to check up on Jin and Barney.  
We go to the convention center and set on  
couch of L-ness once more.  
Mark and his crew show up and go almost straight  
to the Adam and the rest show up.  
Adam looks a little off but for the most part  
he was just like was the same  
a bit off but for the most part he was  
all else is fine we set for  
half an hour before we go on stage.  
We get up there and everyone is in a  
good a new crowd but some familiar  
faces show do the same routine Adam runs  
out with a mic and answers talk about  
upcoming projects and have a great time for  
about an is exiting as do we.  
Adam asks  
"You coming again tonight?"  
I say  
"Yes please"  
We all walk to the place head in.  
I grab a bottle of tequila and head to the  
entertainment center for some Sega genesis.  
I put in Altered Beast and nick sets down  
on the couch next to me.  
He pulls out a tiny bowl and starts packing  
some of the weed purchased the night before  
into it.  
I say  
"How did you get an ounce that smells that  
good for 75 bucks?"  
He says  
"Does it matter?"  
And procedes to take a huge hit.  
I say  
"Not really,Is it good?"  
"Yea it is"  
He says coughing really hard.  
He takes another hit and passes it to me.  
I take at least a 4 second hit and  
proceed to cough like crazy.  
Tyler sets down and I pass the bowl  
to him.  
We are all really stoned from the  
half a gram packed in the bowl.  
Adam,Alesa,and Jess must have wondered what all  
the coughing was from because they came over.  
We had a nice six person blazing rotation after that.  
All the while Barney,Jin,and Ross  
were lost in a world of PC games.  
there was only about three grams  
missing and everyone was stoned  
off their ass.  
When the grumps got there  
they were blazin to.  
Danny and Nick retrieved  
some seeds for later.  
I was taking shots of tequila  
and getting cross faded because  
I hadn't gotten the chance before.  
Everyone else starts pouring in  
bowl hits were taken,games were played,  
and alcohol was drunken by all.  
Jess,Tyler,Nick and I decided  
We would go so we wouldn't feel  
like total shit in the morning.  
We get back to the hotel With weed  
and drink to and Jess go  
and get in bed and go to sleep  
As do Nick and Tyler.

*Sorry about the drug use chapters  
I really like writing 't hate  
if I wrote one of your favorite youtubers  
as a sorry about the sporadic uploads  
I'm just getting back into this  
I'll get this back on a schedule  
soon*


	27. Chapter 27

*I'm sorry guys for the last two chapters  
being sort of boring I'm gonna try and  
change it up some this time this is the  
last day of pax and I've decided  
not to end it after pax I'm gonna try  
my best at writing interesting things.*

I wake up,thankfully without a headache.  
I get up make coffee,wake Jess up and  
then I notice its still sort of dark outside.  
We set outback until its fully light out.  
I check my phone,Its 10 am,So we go check on  
everyone come back to our room and Me and  
Jess start talking.  
I say  
"Wasn't that party crazy last night?"  
She says  
"Yea"  
"Do you wanna skip the party tonight  
and head out for a movie date?"  
"Sure"  
We talk as we are getting ready for pax.  
We leave as soon as we're ready.  
I think to myself as we're  
setting on the couch of L-ness  
"Man this is the last time  
I'm gonna be setting here  
for a while."  
As the crew walks in,we go  
get on stage.

*Time skip*

Everyone pours out,we get off the stage  
Jess and I break away from the group  
and go find a nice get tickets  
to 22 Jump Street.

We get done watching it and head back to  
the hotel and start packing for the trip back.  
We lay down go to bed.  
The next morning We grab all our luggage  
and head over to the airport I drop Jess off  
at the entrance and give the keys to the rent  
a car head in and get checked in.  
everyone shows up looking like set down  
to get some extra and Jess stay up  
to alert them when the flight gets called.

They call the flight,We wake everybody up  
and get on the plane.

*Time skip*

We get off the plane and get home  
to sleep for the last hour or two  
before work.

I get up go in my bathroom  
take a quick shower get dressed  
and get over to the offices as  
quickly as possible.I run in  
set down at my desk and open  
up game jolt to find a game  
I can bang out some recordings  
on.I record some Five Nights  
clones and some other random stuff.  
Nick shows up about three hours later  
with messy hair,shorts and a t-shirt  
record for a bit and head out to  
give the editors our the way  
back Ross stops us.  
"Hey guys Adam is calling a meeting"  
I say  
"Ok thanks Ross"  
"No problem"  
And He walks into the meeting room.  
Me and nick go turn off our monitors  
and head over there as well.  
We seat ourselves at the very back  
and listen.  
"Ok guys we are building a queue  
We all get time off for a week."  
Everyone starts high fiving each other  
but I had a question I wasn't gonna ask  
until after.  
We finish up the meeting and I flag down  
Adam.  
I say  
"Hey Man weren't we just on vacation?"  
He says  
"That was a work trip this is,lets  
take some time to take a break"  
"Ok where are you going?"  
"Hawaii what about you?"  
"I don't know I hadn't  
put thought into it"  
"Ok well Ill see you in a bit  
for gta and garry's mod alright?"  
"Ok in a bit man"  
I walk back to my office and start up gamejolt  
to look for some rpg's to get some videos out on  
and some fnaf clones as well.  
I get a bunch of stuff to play start up gta 5  
record that then gmod.  
I open up some the first game to test if its  
gonna break,it doesn't.  
Nick scoots his chair over and we record for 4  
hours straight.I head out to give the footage to  
the it was lunch time we go to a small  
shop with the crew and eat some head back  
and to my suprise we are greeting a couple new recruits  
to the team.  
Me and nick sneak away because we have more  
than enough work to get back,I skype  
Jess and ask her to come in and hang with us while we record  
some new stuff before the says she'll be  
there in 15 minutes.  
She gets over there and we are recording minecraft  
picks up all her stuff,tells us bye  
and goes back home to record some more stuff so  
she can go with us.I go set with Nick and help him  
commentate on some stuff.  
Before we know it its 11:30 and everyone  
is drops his usb drive at the  
editors office and we head home tired  
and still needing to pack.  
We get there Tyler and Jess  
are there to meet us.  
Jess packs with me Nick and Tyler  
do so as well.I put all my stuff in Jess'  
car and we drive get there and pack all  
her stuff up and we go to bed.

*Sorry if this seems farmiliar I know I  
Definitely know that but the similarities  
are gonna be ending in the next chapter  
sorry it took me so long to upload this  
it took me a while to write it so I'll  
Be back in a bit with the next chapter  
rest asured I'm working on it  
I'll try not to take so long but I like  
critiqeing myself until I feel its ready  
I rushed this a bit so if any errors  
let me know* 


	28. Final notes for this story

Authors note  
I'm sorry about the delay I'm gonna give up on this story  
i cant come up with anything good to help it along  
so I'm just gonna end it if you have any ideas for  
my next story please feel free to leave them in the reviews  
or pm me  
thank you all for the support I'm thinking currently about  
my next story it will hopefully be as good or better than this  
and as Ive said in the begining this was literally the first anything  
i ever wrote so thank you so leave any ideas I'll consider all the  
ideas fully.  
To all the fans keep an eye out in the next month or two Ill try and put up a new story  
soon.  
ONCE AGAIN THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO READ THIS.


End file.
